Full Moon: Love at Were Sight
by Phantas
Summary: a sexy story featuring Alcide...loving men instead of women this time ;


"So I'm making my way down to Merlotte's one evening, ready to unwind a bit from a long and hard working week. Just before I want to enter I get this feeling I'm being watched by someone…or something. You can't be too sure these days, what with all them vamps around. I turn around to see if I spot anyone but nope, just the same ol' trees and brushes.

Shrugging it off I enter Merlotte's bar and say hi to Sam and the girls. I see Sookie's waiting table and can't help but wear a smile. She's a sweetheart but utterly cookoo for getting involved with those vamps, I tell ya. I make my way through the bar to a place in the corner, near the window. That way I can keep a lookout on what's out there. I don't trust it. The feeling of being watched hasn't gone yet.

Sookie comes over, takes my order for a hot steak with fries and a cool beer, but just before she leaves I notice movement from the corner of my eye. Damn! I could've sworn I just saw a wolf cross the parking lot. I try to shrug it off, which ofcourse Sookie notices. Stupid cow. She shouldn't put here nose in other people's business.

'Is there something the matter Rick? You seem a little off-centre today.'

'Nah, Sook, it's nuthin. Probably just tired. Don't you bother yourself with it.'

I give her a perfect imitation of a smile (make that a tired smile) and thankfully I see her taking off to get my order through to Lafayette or whoever is running the kitchen these days. I turn my head towards the window and ofcourse, nothing's out there. Figures. I throw back my beer and just as I put it down, I see something. And bang sure if it ain't a wolf standing right there in the middle of the parking lot staring at me, with those moonshot eyes. Seems to measure me up right there. The stare is hypnotizing but I try to wipe my eyes, not believing them for one minute, and sure as hell the wolf is gone.

My fries and steak come and I decide to eat – I order another beer or two before taking off again. It's a pretty warm night, but it's getting chilly. Summer's almost over. Good thing I have a jacket. Funny thing is, it doesn't seem to help. The image of that wolf, and it's chilling stare sends shivers down my spine. With a heavy sigh I reach my car, and I take a minute to breathe. I close my eyes.

'Can I help you?'

With a shock I open my eyes. I didn't hear anyone coming, but sure as I trust my own senses there's this huge guy coming up towards me. He's dressed in a red flanel shirt, almost brown coloured and some faded jeans. He's pretty butch, so I'm guessing he either works with heavy stuff or works out.

'No, no, I'm quite alright. Just taking a moment. ' Shit, now I need to take a piss.

'OK, but you look like you've just seen a ghost or something. You sure you don't need a hand?' The guy has a warm voice, dark and earth-coloured. Smooth talker too. In fact, it's kind of an attractive voice. I sure damn wish I had it.

'Huh, it wasn't a ghost and I ain't sure I believe it, but I could have sworn I just saw a wolf roaming around Merlotte's bar just a few moment sago. You hear anything about wolves around here? Ah, I didn't catch your name, buddy. I'm Rick.'

'Alcide. Alcide Herveaux, of Herveaux Construction. I work a few miles out of town. No, I haven't heard anything about wolves roaming these places. But, seeing how them vamps running about, it wouldn't surprise me one bit.'

Dude gives a firm handshake. I nod, and excuse myself. I walk around the car to get a bit of privacy. Next thing I know his hand's on my mouth, and the other on my dick, holding it for me as I water the brushes. 'Shh…no need to worry man. It's just you and me.' His voice is like the wolf's stare: hypnotizing and warm. His hand on my mouth is intoxicating as I smell his cologne, or is it his own scent? It's earthy and musky, overpowering. I close my eyes and lose consciousness.'

I wake up, and the first thing I notice is I'm naked and lying in bed. Although everything's a little hazy, I'm pretty sure I was still wearing clothes last time I was awake. Second thing I notice is I'm not in any familiar place. I'm in a bedroom I don't recognize, but it looks really nice. Classy, but with a touch of ruralness. Wooden elements here and there, an old wicker chair buried underneath clothes. Wait, are those mine?

'Ah, you're awake. Good. I was afraid I might have handled you a little roughly.' In walks Alcide, wearing just jeans. Good heavens, it's like watching a wardrobe on legs, he's that big. Strong abs, biceps and a bronze tan looking like sunshine on an autumn day in Italy. Beer in hand, he walks on leisurely towards the bed. I'm gobsmacked at the ease by which his body moves, and can't help my mouth from opening.

'Ah, eh, what…what happened? How did I get here?'

Alcide looks at me with wonder. 'You don't remember? Well, that just might be for the best. But don't worry…everything will be fine. Just relax.'

I notice how his pants are undone and how he slips them off, before stepping into bed. Or rather, onto bed. He draws closer to me, takes my head into one of his impressive hands, which feel soft and warm, and kisses me. I'm taken aback at first, but my body reacts to him. There's something about him I cannot resist, and soon I am kissing him back. His lips are succulant, while his stubble is rough. The contradiction is divine. His tongue feels like whiskey down my coarse throat, our salive dripping on the sheets.

We pull them away quickly, both of us feeling something beyond ourselves. I reluctantly feel him recede as he begins to lick my neck and continuing onwards. The immense heat of his body is overpowering, and I merely close my eyes and let it run through me. His tongue tickles my nipples before moving on down, across my chest.

He looks up once, and our eyes meet. I drown in those pools of brown amber, golden depths of innate pleasure and danger. I ask him to stop before going further. My hands reach for him, wanting him to come back up. We kiss again, his lips now salty from sweat. He uses one of his hands to play with my dick, teasing it, tempting it. I let one of my hands run over his warm, statue-like body and feel his' is hard already. I want him to put it in me, to ravage me with it, but his eyes tell me to use my mouth instead. I smile and go down on him gladly. It's quite a bit to take in but he's gentle and patient and lets me take my time to make it work. His moans are like music, his grip on me that of a gentle giant. As I draw back to take a breath, heaving heavily, he turns me over with my back to him. His dick, dripping wet, enters me. First gently, just the tip of it teasing my ass, then further and further it goes. My moans are almost screams of intense pleasure, or is it pain? It is hard to tell. Our bodies move as one, rocking like the ocean, but I feel like I'm on fire, his shaft a burning spear of searing desire. The last thing I feel is of him ejecting his load into me. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Alcide's final moan, a roar like that of a wolf.

As I wake up, I see the night is fading, and morning is almost dawning. I shiver at the memory of the night, and as I turn over on my other side, I see him lying next to me. Adrift in sleep, his hair a garland of dark, black waves adorning his bronzed face. I lie there, waiting for him to wake up. When he does, his eyes meet mine again and in them I see relief, as well as a gratitude I had not witnessed before in a man. His voice is coarse as he whispers:

'Thank you.'

At that moment, I know I can never leave him. At that moment, I know I will love him forever.


End file.
